


Don’t Hurt Her

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're the daughter of Peggy Carter and Steve Rogers and you were frozen for years like your father. When Shield found you, you became an agent. After the battle of New York you showed up at the tower to meet your father for the first time and you start to fall in love with Maria.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You’re the daughter of Peggy Carter and Steve Rogers. Peggy found out that she was pregnant with you not long after Steve crashed into the ocean. She raised you and you followed in her footsteps but you were also a super soldier like your father. Your mother would always tell you stories about him, she also showed you pictures of him.

Hydra also knew about you and one day while you were on a mission they captured and put you in cryo. Many years later Shield had found you. 

Director Fury knew who you were, he knew who your father was but he didn’t tell you that at first. You became a Shield agent but it was hard at first, everything was so different. Things got easier though.

When the battle of New York happened you were on a mission. When you saw the news and they showed Captain America you were shocked. You couldn’t believe that your father was alive. He was alive. 

xxxxx

Steve walked out of the elevator, Nick Fury was standing there waiting for him. “Captain.” Fury nodded his head when he saw Steve.

“Director. You wanted to see me?” Steve stood in front of him.

“I know you’ve been trying to find your daughter.” Fury was there when Steve found out that he had a daughter. Steve tried to find you but he didn’t know to find you. When Steve nodded, he gave him a small smile. “Well, you don’t have to try anymore.”

Steve narrowed his eyes. “What are you-” He was cut off when the elevator doors opened. He turned around just as you walked out.

You froze when you saw him, you had imagined what this would be like but now that it was actually happening you didn’t know what to do. Tears had started to roll down your cheeks. “Dad.”

Steve was frozen in place, he couldn’t believe he was actually able to meet his daughter. Then everything kicked in, he walked over to you and pulled you into his arms. You wrapped your arms around him and you rest your head on his chest.

“What’s going on here?” 

You jumped and pulled away from your father, you wiped away your tears. You looked at all the people that were now in the room.

Steve wrapped a protective arm around you, holding you close. “This is my daughter.” He had a proud smile on his face. 

Everyone was shocked. A man dropped down from the vents. “STEVE ACTUALLY HAD SEX!?”

xxxxx

You joined the Avengers after you met your father. It was amazing that you could still help people but also spend time with your father. You would always go to him if you need to talk to someone, you also trained together. He even let you use his shield a few times. 

But there was one thing you didn’t know how to talk to him about and that was how you’ve fallen in love with Maria Hill. You didn’t know what to do about your feelings and you didn’t know if she felt the same. What you didn’t know was that she has fallen in love with you too.

As soon as Maria saw you after what happen in Sokovia she pulled you into a empty room, she pulled you into a kiss. You’re eyes widened but you kissed her back. 

“I’m so sorry…” Maria said after she pulled away from the kiss. “I don’t know why I… I just-” You cut her off by pulling her into another kiss.

xxxxx

You and Maria have been in a secret relationship for a year now. It wasn’t easy but you loved her. And if the only way you could be with her was in secret then you didn’t care as long as you were together. 

Right now the others had gone out for a little while which gave you and Maria some time alone. You and Maria were in your room, you were watching TV while cuddling but you ended up making out. You wrapped your arms around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer. Maria smiled into the kiss as she brought her hand up to cup your cheek.

“Oh my god!”

You and Maria pulled away from each other to find your dad in the doorway with a shocked look on his face. 

“Dad!” You cheeks started to heat up. “I can explain.”

The others came running to your room when they heard screaming. When they got there they saw you wrap an arm around Maria.

“How long have you two been…” He looked between the both of you.

“We’ve been dating for a year.” You told him. You smiled over at your girlfriend before kissing her temple.

“A year?! Why didn’t you tell me?” He was hurt that you didn’t tell him.

“I didn’t know how to tell you. I didn’t know how you would react…”

“(Y/N).” He smiled at you. “You’re my daughter, I’ll always love you. No matter what.” He looked over at Maria. “I like you Maria but if you hurt her, I swear-”

Clint and Natasha snickered and Tony just started laughing. Steve turned around and glared at them which just caused them to laugh even harder. Both you and Maria chuckled, Maria leaned in and gave you a loving kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is set before Civil War so Peggy is still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You and Maria walked past the common room when you heard Fury and your dad talking. You didn’t mean to listen in on their conversation but when you heard them mention your mother, you stopped walking. Why were they talking about her?

“Babe?” Maria gave you a worried look.

You didn’t answer, you just walked into the common room. Fury and Steve stopped talking as soon as they saw you and Maria walking towards them.

“(Y/N), what are you-”

“Why were you two talking about mom?” You crossed your arms over your chest. 

Fury looked at Steve. “She doesn’t know?” Steve shook his head and looked away from you.

“Know what? What are you two not telling me?” You glared at them. Maria placed her hand on you lower back.

“Your mother…” Steve looked up at you, he walked over to you and put his hand on your shoulder. “She’s still alive.”

You stepped away from him with wide eyes. “W-What? I… I thought she was dead…” Tears started rolling down your cheeks. You looked at your father then over at Fury. “You both knew this and you didn’t think I had the right to know that my mother is alive?!”

How could they keep this from you? Fury you can somewhat understand why but your own father keeping this from you? Didn’t he think you had the right to know this?

“Please listen, (Y/N).” Steve slowly steps closer to you, you saw the sadness in his eyes. “Your mother is in the hospital, she has Alzheimer’s disease.”

“I need to see her, dad. Please.”

Steve pulled you into a tight hug, he rubbed your back. “I have to go on a mission so I can’t go with you.” He pulled away from the hug and wiped away your tears with his thumb. “But you can go see her.”

“I’ll go with her.” Maria wrapped an arm around your waist, she kissed your temple. She couldn’t imagine what you must be feeling right now, she was going to be there for you.

xxxxx

Standing outside of the room your mother was in, your hand was on the door handle. Maria placed her hand on your arm, you looked at her to see her giving you a sad smile.

“I’ll be right here, (Y/N). It’s going to be okay.” She kissed your cheek.

You fought back the tears and nodded. With one last look at your girlfriend, you gently knocked on the door before opening it. When you saw your mother in the bed, your heart broke.

“(Y/N)? Is that you?” She asked.

“Yea, it’s me.” You voice cracked a little. You walked over and sat down in the chair that was by her bed. “Hey, mom.” You smiled.

Peggy looked at you with a huge smile on her face. “Just look at you!” She took your hand in hers.

You held onto her hand, you smiled back at her. You told her about how you’ve been and how you became an agent for Shield then becoming an Avenger. 

“I’m so proud of you.” She slowly raised her hand and cupped your cheek.

You couldn’t stop the tears from falling. “I learned from the best.” You smiled sadly.

“Hey, none of that now.” Your mother wiped away your tears. 

You put your hand over hers. “Mom, there’s someone I’d like you to meet.” You smiled before getting up and walking back into the hallway where Maria was waiting for you.

As soon as Maria saw you walk out of the room she was by your side. “Are you okay, sweetheart?” 

“Yea.” You nodded and wiped away the remaining tears. “I’d like you to meet her, if you want to.” You smiled at her.

“I would love to meet her.” Maria took your hand in hers, she linked her fingers with yours.

When you walked back into your mothers room, Peggy smiled when she saw you and Maria. “Who’s this?”

You brought another chair next to the one that was by her bed, you and Maria sat down. “Mom, this is Maria.” You gave Maria a loving smile. “My girlfriend.” 

For the rest of the visit you, your mother and Maria talked. She told Maria about some of your childhood moments, that she could remember. It broke your heart to see her like this but you were still glad to be able to see her and spend time with her.

When a nurse came by to let you know that visiting hours were over, you frowned. But you gave your mother a smile and took her hand in yours. “I’ll come back a visit you. I promise. Maybe dad will be able to come with me, that way we could all be together.”

“I’d like that.” She smiled at you before she looked over at Maria. “Look out for her and make sure she doesn’t do anything stupid.” 

Maria chuckled. “Yes, ma’am.”

“I love you, mom.” You kissed her forehead.

“I love you too, (Y/N).” Peggy watched you and Maria walk out of the room hand in hand, she smiled.

xxxxx

Later that night while you and Maria were in bed, she wrapped her arms around you, your back was against her front. She placed soft kisses on your shoulder.

“Talk to me, love. What’s going through your mind?” Maria started tracing random patterns on your hip.

“After all this time I thought I would never get to see her again.” A few tears rolled down your cheeks. “Learning she has Alzheimer’s and seeing her in that hospital…”

“I know, baby…” She kissed your shoulder again. “But you get to see her and spend time with her. I’ll be right there with you, the whole time.” 

“You’re amazing.” You turned around in Maria’s arms so that you’re looking at her. “How did I get so lucky?”

She smiled. “I’m the lucky one.” She leaned in and captured your lips in a loving kiss.


End file.
